


Action figure theatre: The famous Jurassic World scene in Arrow, Torchwood, Stargate and Star Trek style

by DieAstra



Series: Arrow action figure comics [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Jurassic World (2015), Star Trek: The Original Series, Stargate SG-1, Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three guesses which movie I watched yesterday? In case you don't know - have a look around the internet. Zoo keepers from all over the world are re-creating this pose of Chris Pratt with raptors. I love all the animals, be it camels, penguins or walrusses. So I wanted to add my own version with action figures and gorillas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action figure theatre: The famous Jurassic World scene in Arrow, Torchwood, Stargate and Star Trek style

Three guesses which movie I watched yesterday? In case you don't know - have a look around the internet. Zoo keepers from all over the world are re-creating this pose of Chris Pratt. I love all the animals, be it camels, penguins or walrusses. So I wanted to add my own version with gorillas!

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/Jurassic%20World%20Torchwood%20600%20x%20400.jpg.html)

The vest is a bit big for Jack, it was lent by Jack O'Neill (from "Stargate")

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Torchwood/DSC00091%20600%20x%20400.jpg.html)

The original:

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP/Jurassic%20World%20Stargate%20600%20x%20400.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP/DSC00139%20600%20x%20400.jpg.html)

I must say, the vest fits Oliver Queen very nicely, showing off his muscles, and he can pose much better than Jack because he has much more joints and is more flexible:

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Arrow/Jurassic%20World%20Arrow%20600%20x%20400.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Arrow/DSC00132%20600%20x%20400.jpg.html)

But the best pose of them all has James T. Kirk, as he already came in exactly that pose and I did not have to fiddle at all!

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Star%20Trek/Jurassic%20World%20Star%20Trek%20600%20x%20400.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP%20Star%20Trek/DSC00146%20600%20x%20446.jpg.html)

Which is your favourite?

I just realized, I also have a Jack Bauer figure in exactly that pose... (with a weapon though)


End file.
